Mobile virtual network operators (MVNOs) provide subscribers access to the cellular service spectrum of multiple mobile network operators (MNOs) by leasing the spectrum from the MNOs and reselling it to subscribers. Because MVNO subscribers have access to the spectrum of multiple MNOs, they may have greater access to cellular coverage and better connectivity. The enhanced connectivity, however, may involve more signaling traffic as a subscriber's user equipment (UE) device negotiates between different MNO's cellular spectrums, potentially offering greater exposure of sensitive information. The increased traffic and repeated exposure of information may make UE devices more susceptible to attack by bad actors.